1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a housing thereof, and more particularly to a connector and a housing thereof equipped with a light emitting element.
2. Related Art
With rapid development of information technology, the applications of computers have become widespread. Since computers connect with the Internet and rapid development of network technology, people can quickly obtain the required information from the Internet or provide a variety of information services to others. Therefore, it has become a trend of the information era to connect computers or peripheral devices with the network.
In the prior art, the network and various kinds of conventional connectors are used to link electronic devices distributed at different places for signal and information exchanges. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional connector 1 is made by combination of a housing 12 and four connecting bases 11. Each connecting base 11 has a jack 111 and a plurality of terminals 112 embedded in the jack 111. The jack 111 allows a plug 101 of at least one external connecting wire 10 to be inserted in for performing signal transmission. Both the jack 111 and the plug 101 have to satisfy a standard requirement.
In order to display different operation states of the network or electronic device connected with the connector 1, the connector 1 is equipped with several light emitting diodes (LED) 13, respectively disposed in the housing 12 corresponding to the connecting bases 11 so as to indicate the operation of each corresponding connecting bases 11 for identification. During the assembly process of the LEDs 13 and the housing 12, the housing 12 has several sliding slots 121 for respectively allowing several leads 131 of the LEDs 13 to slide until appropriate positions. Afterwards, the glue 14 is dispensed around the leads 131, and then the glue 14 is cured by baking so that the step of fixing the leads 131 to the housing 12 is completed.
However, once, only one or several LEDs 13 is out of functions, or the housing 12 is out of order during testing the assembled connector 1 with the LEDs 13, the entire connector 1 has to be thrown away. Therefore, the production cost is increased. Moreover, the glue-dispensing and baking steps not only lower the production efficiency and increase working hour, but also raise the risk of defective rate of products due to mistakes caused by manual glue dispensing.